Pills of Destiny
by KdaAnimefan
Summary: After Naruto takes a new experimental food pill, things go array and Hinata ends up pregnant with twins.Naruhina


Pills of Destiny

I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade is in her office looking over the data from the new experimental pills the medics are developing, and she is disappointed" ugh, nothing, it's virtually the same results as the current food pills that we have" Tsunade says out loud." Well lady Tsunade, we are still monitoring the animal subjects" Shizune says to her." Yeah I know, need should start some human trials" Tsunade says to her assistant." Lady Tsunade, isn't that a bit reckless, we haven't finished with the animal study yet" she says to her mistress." Yeah, but still, if this is no difference in these pills than the old in the animals, we should see the effects in humans, now who to make a guinea pig out of…….. Oh I know, Sakura" Tsunade calls to her apprentice. Sakura comes into the room" Hai Lady Tsunade" Sakura said to her." I want you to bring Naruto in here, I have a experimental pill I wish him to test" Tsunade says to her." Yes Lady Tsunade" Sakura responds. Thirty minutes later Sakura and Naruto come into the office." What do you want Tsunade baa chan; I'm training for the chuunin exams" Naruto says to her." Well Naruto I had you brought here so I can test one of our new experimental food pills" Tsunade says to him." that all, what's the difference between these and the current ones" Naruto asks her." That is why we are asking you to take one of these pills Naruto" Tsunade says to him." ok then Tsunade baa chan, where is this, pill you want me to try anyway" Naruto asks her." Shizune" Tsunade says. Shizune then takes out a bell jar filled with purple pills and sealed with a rubber stopper. She then unseals it and takes one out, reseals it and then gives the pill to Naruto." So you want me to take it and have me in a room all day and monitor me" Naruto asks." Well yes and no, I want you to take it but I will have medics in Anbu follow you all day and give me reports every day and such" Tsunade says to him." well ok" Naruto says as he pockets the pill" don't want to take it now, no telling what could happen" Naruto says as he then jogs out of the office." You sure he will be fine Lady Tsunade" Shizune asks her." He's 18 he can take care of himself" she says to her.

'The strength, the power, it's frigging amazing' Naruto thinks as he continues to topple trees with his fists. The Anbu medics continue to scribe their notes on the effects that the pill is having on Naruto. As naruto finishes his training for the day, he continues to Ichiraku as the medic Anbu continues to legally stalk him. After eating a dozen ramen bowls, Naruto starts to walk home before noticing a smell, not repulsive but nice and inviting, with hints of lavender. Naruto turns around to see Hinata, behind a wall looking at him." hey Naruto" Hinata says shyly." Hello Hinata how are you" Naruto says to her." I'm and you" she asks him." never better, I took this new food pill that their making and I feel fantastic, I feel so alive" Naruto says to her." Wow that is amazing Naruto" she says with a blush. Narutos mind is bringing many powerful emotions as he gazes on Hinata's face" Hinata you doing anything later" he asks her with a hint of hunger in his voice though the hunger for what is unknown yet." Well no Naruto I don't have anything planned today" Hinata says to him as the Anbu scribe the scene away." You want to go out with me Hinata" Naruto asks her. Hinata deeply blushes at what she hears." What Naruto" she asks him, but he is too busy counting his money to notice her request." Ok I got 1000 ryo on me, well what are you waiting for Hinata lets go" he says as he grabs her hand and drags her behind him." where are we going Naruto" she asks him." on a date Hinata" Naruto says to her. Hinata is ecstatic at the realization of what her secret love is doing with her. The date was fantastic, for Hinata, Naruto and the medic Anbu who watch there date while lurking in the shadows. Naruto first took her shopping at some cloths stores, at first she was reluctant to model for him some clothes they looked at, she got around to it, and it got to the point where she was putting on swim suits for him, she never had so many perverts look at her before or even try to touch her before, 17 men left that store with bruised eyes and sore testicles that day, a new record for that store. Then he took Hinata out to dinner at a fine restaurant, he had Korokke with Tempura since the place didn't serve ramen, but he didn't care, he commented that gazing at Hinata was enough food for him, her blush reached down to mid breast. She on the other hand had Anpan and Gyoza. After Naruto finished paying for their meal, they set off together, now walking to the top of the hokage monument to watch the sunset, well Hinata fully watched the sunset while Naruto stole glances of Hinatas butt through out the time the sun was setting, the Anbu made many notes about this. Then after the sun set the two walked around the forest for sometime, then Naruto asked Hinata a question not even the very cosmos could foretell." Hinata, do you like me". Hinata froze the Anbu froze, time even seemed to have froze.' This is my chance' Hinata thought to herself." No Naruto I don't like you, I love you" she said to him with gleaming eyes. Naruto was totally absorbed in Hinata's word." I think about you every chance I get, you're the source of my strength, and you're what keeps me from considering suicide" her rant continued for a few minutes." Naruto you're every thing I'm not, I care about you and only you, I don't see the kyuubi as you, only something sealed in you, I wish to sleep with you, I wish to bear your children, oh Naruto, you're so many things to me" she says as she then cries into his chest. Naruto lets her cry for a bit then tilts her head up" I love you Hinata" Naruto says before their lips engulf each other. As the minutes tick by they find their way back to Naruto's apartment, then they find their way to his bed.' Maybe….' Naruto thinks as he breaks the kiss and rummages through his nightstand." What are you doing Naruto" she asks him but he ignores her. Then he stops looking and pulls out a box of condoms, this time Hinatas blush reaches to bellow her breasts." Do you want to Hinata, if you want I wont push us any farther" he says as he puts the box down on the night stand. Hinata thinks for a minute then pushes Naruto on his back and straddles his hips." I want this Naruto, for so long I have been in behind you in the shadow, wanting, waiting, I want this Naruto, more than you think" Hinata says as she then grabs the box of condoms and opens it. She takes out the packages and tears one off." Hinata" Naruto whispers to." Yes Naruto" she asks her love." Do you want to be on top or bottom" he asks her.

"ARE YOU FUCKING ME" Tsunade shouts at the medic research team." No Lady Tsunade, the details are all there" the head medic says to her cowering before her." You idiots, I have a person under trial on this pill, you realize what could HAPPEN" Tsunade shouts more at them." My sorry Lady Tsunade, it's just that we didn't notice this effect until yesterday" the head medic then says." There is not excuse, now get out of my sight, NOW" she shouts to them as they then scramble out of the office." Hanako" Tsunade says out loud. Then a female Anbu appears in front of her" hai lady Tsunade" she says to her." I want you to find the medic Anbu that is trailing Naruto Uzumaki and tell them the trials being aborted and to bring Naruto here" Tsunade says to her." Hai" the female Anbu says to her.' Pray to kami he didn't try to get any girls pregnant' Tsunade thinks to her self.

"Granny Tsunade why am I here" Naruto says. He is in a dark room, much like the one he was in while they interrogated him about Genno." Well Naruto, it appears that there was an unseen side effect with the new soldier pills" she says to him." well what was it" Naruto asks her." It seems that male subjects who have taken the pills have an increased sex drive and seem to be able to differentiate between females who are at their peak of fertility and those who aren't at peak fertility" she says to him. Naruto might as well of heard a Latin chant since he couldn't make heads or tails of what she said, and Tsunade saw this." A side effect is that males who take it become horny and can tell women who can become pregnant over those who can't" she simplified it for him. Naruto now understood what she was saying, and then his thoughts drifted to the one he was with earlier." Hinata" he whispers but Tsunade heard him." don't worry Naruto, I have asked on of the Anbu medics to check her and she came out clean" she said to him, which took a load off his chest only to have another thought enter his mind" does her father know" he asks her." Well yes, but I have talked to him, he tells me him and the council approves your relationship with Hinata, as long as you two refrain from having sex for a while" Tsunade says to him." ugh why" he says with his voice full of anguish." Their reason was that since you are still a genin, that if you two were to have a child together, your and Hinata's income pooled together wouldn't be enough to support a child" Tsunade says to him. Gloom clouds Narutos face as he can't help but agree with that reasoning." Well I have something to look forward to when I do become jonin" Naruto says to her." Naruto you're still a genin you know" Tsunade says to him." I know, but Sakura, Sasuke and I are the new Sannin, once a whole platoon of rock jonin ran from me while I was on a escort mission in earth country, you can't get that kind of reputation without being at least jonin level" Naruto says to her. She was at a loss for words" just focus on the chuunin exams and we will work from there, they are in 6 weeks you know" she says to him as he then smiles and goes off to train.

Over the course of those 6 weeks Narutos and Hinatas strengths improve as they train together. Hinata over the course of Narutos left had learned all the main house secrets of her clan like the kaiten. While helped a lot with training with Naruto, though Naruto feared her Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō more than the kaiten, though he wouldn't say why. The day of the first exam Naruto got prepared for the first test, he had created about 15 clones and had them transform into bugs. As the test progress he used his clones to gather information flawlessly almost, the poofing did cause some problems as did the sound. After the test came the "tenth question "and yet again another flawless for Naruto, but not so much two thirds of the other genin. The forest of death was a breeze also for Naruto, he had finished it in about ten hours. This time around there wasn't a need for preliminaries but there were a fair amount of genin who made the cut. After the speech by Tsunade, Naruto went to the Hyuga complex to meet up with Hinata. Though they were banned from having sex that didn't mean they couldn't do any thing sexual. Hiashi that day couldn't remember how many drinks it took to take the images he saw that day out of his mind. He had walked in on the two, apparently they were masturbating in front of each other, Hiashi was almost grateful that he saw Narutos front and his daughters back, though he did increase security around Hinata's bedroom, more so that he wouldn't walk in on the two again.

The days dwindled as the final exams came near, this morning was the last that Naruto had and he decided to take the day off. He was sitting in the kitchen of the Hyuga complex across from Hiashi( they had improved their relationship after Hiashi walked in on him and Hinata) the two enjoyed a silence and noticed Hinata walk in." hello Hinata how are you this morning" Naruto asked her." Well Naruto I….." she stopped then ran to the nearby bathroom. The two men heard her vomit into the toilet." What's wrong with her" Hiashi wondered out loud." Not sure, she's been like that for 6……days……." Naruto then stopped to think." You don't think she could be pregnant do you" he asked Hiashi in a panic." Huh why are you asking me, have you two been going against our wishes and continued to sleep with each other" Hiashi asked him with anger in his eyes." No Hiashi, Hinata and I have been celibate, we have done things to satisfy our urges, you know that, but we haven't, to my woe, slept with each other, the only time we have had sex was the first time" Naruto said to him." and did you two use protection" Hiashi asked him, he him self as stunned at the question." Yes, we used three different kinds, a condom, a diaphragm, and Hinata also used a birth control justu" Naruto said to him." hehehe if Hinata is pregnant either, your birth control didn't work, or your swimmers are beyond excellent, I think it's the first bit" Hiashi said in his monotone voice." I'm thinking it's the second one, now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Hinata" Naruto said as he then left the kitchen in search of Hinata.

'What am I going to tell Naruto' Hinata thinks as she flushes her puke. She gets up from the floor then feels an arm snake around her waist." Hinata is it true" naruto asks her. Hinata is stunned for a moment." Yes Naruto, it's true, I'm pregnant" Hinata says to him with tears forming in her eyes. A moment of tense silence is felt between the two." I'm not leaving you Hinata, I will stand by what ever decision you make, if you decide to keep the baby, I will love it and you with even fiber of my being and soul, if you decide to…….get rid of the baby, I will stand by your side and help you through it" Naruto says crying.' Why is he saying that I might get rid of it' Hinata thinks to her self" Naruto why would I want to abort a pregnancy with a child we created together" Hinata asks her lover." Well what if the Chuunin exams don't work out for me, what happens then, we couldn't support a wonderful bundle of joy on the salaries of a chuunin and genin" Naruto says to her." Well Naruto, we could always ask my father if he'd help support us for a while if the exams do go sour for you" Hinata says to him." well yes, but that might be asking a bit much I feel Hinata" Naruto says to her." Naruto" she says as she turns around and faces her lover" there's no shame in asking my father for help" Hinata says to him." I know I know, but" Naruto stops and whispers something but Hinata hears it" it would hurt my pride"." Naruto, I understand that pride is important, but if you need to, you need to shallow your pride and get on with things, and why are you saying you would stand by me if I aborted our baby" Hinata asks him with tears forming in her eyes." Because I love you" Naruto says to her. Hinata is confused by the statement " Hinata, having a family with you now is the only dream of mine that rivals becoming hokage, if I was more selfish I would be adamant on you having the baby, but I'm not selfish, and I'm giving you a choice, even if it tears me up inside, because I love you, and one part of a healthy relationship is compromise, and if at the moment I need to compromise one of my dreams for you, I will do it in a heart beat" Naruto says to her." Oh Naruto" Hinata says to him. The two then hear clapping from behind them. They turn around and find that Hiashi is the one clapping" you found a good man Hinata, I would be more than happy to have him as a son in law, and if for some reason the exams go sour for him, I would also be more than happy to aid the two of you in providing for the child or children" Hiashi says to them." Huh, children" Naruto questions him." not many know this but every few decades or so, the Hyuga main branch has a set of twins born to the main house lady, ironically one of the children of the twins also has a set of twins, I saying its possible Naruto, though it could be Neji, though I doubt it would be him" Hiashi says to him. Hinata smiled and giggled a bit while Naruto let the story brood in his thoughts ' way to dumb more shit on me Hiashi, now since there is the possibility of two bundles of joy or another temporary hole in my heart now the exams seem like life and death' Naruto thought as Hinata saw her love paralyzed." Naruto" she said sweetly. He continued to gaze into the abyss of nothingness as Hinata snapped him back to reality with a kiss on the cheek." Sorry Hinata, I was thinking" Naruto says to her." I need to prepare for tomorrow" Naruto says as he leaves Hinata and Hiashi and goes to who knows where." So Hinata, what is your plan" Hiashi asks his daughter." I'm keeping the baby or babies, I know Naruto wants to give me options and not try to be selfish but my mind was made up the day I found out I was pregnant, 2 days ago, I'm keeping it or them" Hinata said while moving her arms around her navel." Sounds like a nice plan, don't worry Hinata, I think once Naruto become chuunin, he will be very happy to know that you're keeping the baby or babies" Hiashi says to her. Hinata smiles at this and hugs her father.

That night, sleep never came to Naruto because of the state of mind he was in. Tense, happy, sad, worried, on the verge of a total nervous break down, Narutos mind was in complete chaos. 'I have to become chuunin, so I can support Hinata and the baby' Naruto thought. [Or babies kyuubi taunted him. He loved seeing Naruto in this state, I could help him escape.' True true you stinking fox' Naruto thought as he watched the sunrise, he then put out the cigarette he was smoking and walked to the arena.

'Got to win, got to become chuunin, and got to become stronger, for them' Naruto repeated this mantra the entire time in his head for the duration of the tournament. He didn't see Hinata in the stands but that didn't bother him. he was too wrapped in his mantra to care at the moment. He kept winning the matches, no one there seemed his equal, he didn't even have to use the rasengan, though countless shadow clones where used. After the last fight he started the long walk back to the Hyuga compound' I'm supposed to be happy, how come I'm not, and I'm scared' Naruto thinks as he walks along.

"We can't keep this secret Tsunade" Jiraiya says as he continues to redress himself." I know Jiraiya, but still it's hard, Shizune wouldn't let me live it down" she says to him." we didn't elope for nothing Tsunade, do you know how much it pains me not to wear our rings" Jiraiya says to her." It pains me too but I feel like I'm waiting for the right moment to reveal our marriage" she says." I can't keep this in the shadow Tsunade, we need to do something" he says to her." I know but" her thoughts were cut off as she then rushed to the bathroom. Jiraiya followed suit as he heard her vomiting in the toilet." Ugh Jiraiya" she said to him." yes honey" he asks her." I think we can go public now" she says to him.

"Now seeing your performance in the exams and hearing the audiences' opinions, it has been decided that you will be promoted not to chuunin but to jonin status" Tsunade says." Thanks Tsunade" Naruto says to her as he receives the vest. He then leaves the office and goes to his and Hinatas new apartment.' No more things to worry about, I can relax and properly celebrate Hinatas pregnancy' Naruto thinks to him self.

He finally gets to the apartment and finds Hinata lying on the couch." Naruto, so what did Tsunade want" she asks him." I have been promoted to jonin" she tells him. She lets out a girly squeal and hugs Naruto." That's great Naruto" she says to him." Hinata, tell me the news again" he asks her. She understood what he asked but was still confused "but Naruto you already know" Hinata says to him." yes, but worry robbed us of celebrating it, so please Hinata, tell me one more time" he asks her. She smiles then kisses him on his sweet lips" I'm pregnant Naruto" she says sweetly. In an instant Hinata finds her self off the floor and been spun around, Naruto had picked her up by the waist and started spinning shouting" I'm so happy" repeatedly." Shut the fuck up you asshole I'm trying to sleep" their neighbor had shouted through the wall." Sorry" Naruto said to the neighbor. The couple then cuddled on the couch for what seemed like eternity.

As the months of Hinata pregnancy progressed, many things happened. Lee and Sakura hooked up together, as did Neji and Ten Ten, Choji started going out with Ino and Shikamaru hasn't been seen without Temari when she was in town but no one worried about him much though there have been rumors about her puking every morning. Kiba, Shino and the others found some love, even Kakashi. Jiraiya and Tsunade went public with their marriage and her pregnancy, and recently they had their first child, a baby boy named Isamu. Naruto and Hinata walked down to the ramen stand as fast as Hinata can walk, it turns out she is carrying twins, Naruto couldn't find a happier time in his life, except maybe sleeping with Hinata, he literally shouted the news from the room of his and Hinatas apartment, until Lee and Guy came along during morning runs and stopped him." hello grandma Tsunade" Naruto says to her as he sits down next to Jiraiya, who is holding his newborn son." Hello pervy sage" Naruto says to him." ugh, still all these years you call me that, can you please stop, don't want the possible that Isuma calls me that instead of dad" he says to him." ok Jiraiya I understand" he says to him." hehe he Naruto" Teuchi says to him." yes Teuchi" Naruto asks." How about a picture of you and the baby" he says to him. Jiraiya and Tsunade look at each other uneasy then give a nod." You know how to hold a baby right" Jiraiya asks him uneasily." Yes, why wouldn't I" he says to him. Jiraiya then gives Naruto Isuma. Naruto then proceeds to walk out in front of the stand. As Teuchi snaps the picture no one notices some round pebbles roll before Naruto. As Naruto walks forward carefully holding the child he then slips on the pebbles causing him to fall backward. Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't measure how many times they saw their lives at that moment, nor could they tell how fast their hearts were beating. Tsunade started to run forward as Jiraiya stretched his hair.' What' Naruto thought as he saw his new angle of perspective and the hair around him. Isuma didn't even budge at the ordeal. As Naruto stood up from his reclined position he saw a panicked hokage running to him with tears in her eyes" MY BABY" he heard her shout. He quickly handed Isuma to Tsunade who began to hug, kiss and coddle her son with such love" every things ok Isuma, nothing is going to happen to you" she said to him on the verge of tears. It was determined that the incident was a accident though Tsunade suspected foul play, but Teuchi said that sometimes the garden shop next door sometimes spilled rocks on the ground and that he had too slipped on some very round pebbles, the shop owner gave Tsunade his deepest apologizes which she accepted.

A month after the ramen stand ordeal the couple had gotten everything ready for their children." You know what Hinata" Naruto said to Hinata as they laid on the couch together." Yes Naruto" she asked her love." You're more beautiful than ever" he said to her. Hinata then kissed him, and then she felt an audible pop." Hinata" he said questioning as they both felt wetness." Naruto it's time" she said to him." I'll get the things" Naruto said as they both got up from the couch.

"Get ready to push Hinata" Tsunade said to her. It was now 4 hours into the delivery and both Hinata and Naruto were on edge." Come on Hinata I know you can do it" Naruto said to her as she crushed his hand more." It hurts Naruto, so much pain" she said to him." I know Hinata, its okay we can do this" he said to her." We WE, IM THE ONE FUCKING GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILDREN ASSHOLE, WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN, ILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND THROW IT IN THE RIVER BEFORE I DO THIS AGAIN, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed at him, but Naruto, though pained, managed through it. 15 minutes later Hinata lay in the bed grinning as much as she could as she held to baby boys, they looked the same except in hair color, and one had blond, the other blue. They shared Narutos eyes, but Naruto ensured Hinata they would be able to wield the Byakugan." Um Naruto when I said I'd um rip your dick off" Hinata was then cut off by Naruto." Its ok Hinata, you were in extreme pain, I forgive you, besides, you just gave birth to two wonderful children that I love more than life its self and more than my dream of Hokage" Naruto said to her." Oh Naruto" she said to him as the boys started searching for their mothers nipple." Um Naruto" she said to him." Hinata, I can't think of anything more beautiful than watching you nurse our children" he said to her. She gave him a smile as she removed the top of the hospital gown and began feeding the boys whom they named Hideki and Shinji. Naruto had a great epiphany as he watched his love nurse their children, he had to use everything in his power to protect her and their children and home.

"Shinji, Hideki, Kazemake hurry up we are going to be late" Hinata said to her three children as she looked in the mirror in front of her, she was 7 months pregnant with what they suspected was their 4th and 5th children, they didn't care what gender they were. As she looked at the lavender kimono she was wearing the boys came in with the Byakugan activated running from Kazemake. She looked like a mini Hinata but with blue eyes and Narutos attitude, and Hinata wouldn't have it any other way" so what was today's practice on" she asked her daughter." More juken practice" she said to her." And" Hinata asked her." I whooped their asses" she said to her." Kazemake" Hinata said to her sternly." Sorry mom, I whooped their butts" she then said." Good, you ready for the ceremony" Hinata asked her." Yes mom, can we have ramen after" Kazemake asks Hinata." Most likely, cant think of anything better to do" she says to her daughter. The 4 walk to the bottom of the tower as the ceremony begins." From this day forth I am the 6th Hokage" Naruto shouts as he lifts the hat up. Hinata can't help but smile at her husband.

"YOU ASSHOLES I WILL KILL YOU" Kazemake says as she chases her brothers on the roof tops. They stop at Ichiraku where Naruto and Lee are eating lunch" hey you two what's going on" Naruto asks them. Shinji then hands a picture to his father and the two begin running again from their younger sister." I WILL KILL YOU TWO, BYAKUGAN" Naruto hears his daughter. Lee and Naruto look at the photo and are stunned, it is a picture of Kazemake and Haru, Lee and Sakura son, passionately making out in the training field Kakashi had made them genin." Hahahaha young love" Naruto said." Ah the spring time of youth is strong in Haru" Lee says. Naruto then turned around in his seat as he watched Kazemake beat the shit out of her brothers.' Konohas future is strong and bright, I can see it now' Naruto thought to himself.


End file.
